


Goretober 2020

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Villainous (Cartoon), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: Art, Beastly Bendy, Because Cog!Holly, Bendy Being Bendy, Blood, Body Horror, Broken Bones, Burns, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Did I mention Cog!Holly?, Ghosts, Gore, Hinted Necromancy, In Holly's Head, Ink Attacks, Leaving Neglectful Situations, Murder, Nightmares, Old Cartoons, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Reanimation, Recovering from Ink Attacks, Scary Movies, Skeletons, Torture, Violence, Werewolves, bringing back the dead, petrification, run aways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: Goretober prompts, 2020. Inky Mystery Edition.
Comments: 45
Kudos: 55





	1. Possessed - Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> I've never done it before, so, why not?
> 
> Small snippets and short stories starring the Inky Mystery cast. Each story can work as a stand alone, as there isn't an over arching story here. Some stories may be a little more grisly than others, just a heads up for that. Some will be canon compliant, but most won't. I will mark which ones are canon complaint. If you have any suggestions, or like something, let me know!  
> I appreciate the feedback. If not, that's cool too.
> 
> Again, _please_ read the tags. If you've read any of my works, you know I like the angst. If you haven't, this is a heads up.
> 
> Now, without further ado...

“No.”

“What did you say to me, boy?” The demon king towered over Mugman, but he held his ground. He may not own his soul, but he still owned his own morals. He wasn’t doing this. He already sacrificed so much since he was a kid. 

The lines of right and wrong got blurred in the name of survival. First it’s ‘self defense’, then ‘self defense’ became ‘I didn’t have a choice’. ‘I didn’t have a choice’ eventually shifted to ‘it’s me or you’, and stars above, he was sick of it. The line had to stop moving somewhere.

One day, you had to look yourself in the mirror and ask when enough was enough. Was it when you grew conscious? Or when you no longer recognized what was staring back? Mugman hadn’t been happy with the run n’ gun life for years.

But hurting his friends?

His brother?

Cala?

No. His line was firmly defined there and it  _ wasn’t _ budging.

“I said, ‘no’.” He crossed his arms, glaring up at the demon. Boss didn’t seem amused, like he did when Cup acted out. But...he didn’t seem angry either. “I’m not bringing you the pieces. I’m not bringing you any contracts.”

The dish man kept his chest pushed out, not budging. Boss leaned to the right, resting his face in his hand, clicking his claws on his throne. Mugs couldn’t help but sweat as the silence stretched out. Condensation forming and dripping down his glass.

Why wasn’t he saying anything? No, he wasn’t complaining he was still alive but it wasn’t comforting. The demon let out a long, worn sigh. It reminded Mugs of when Felix got tired of policing Bendy about the bacon.

“I see…” His talons continued to click away, “well...that is unfortunate. Not surprising, but unfortunate nevertheless.” His claws, dug into the throne. An unholy screech screaming through the air. It took everything in Mugs to not flinch at the sound. “ _ However _ , I still need my parts. Your ‘feelings’ do not factor into this. I don’t  _ care _ if you want to or not. You will, one way or another.” He grinned his fanged maw manically over the dish man. “So, Mugman, will you obey me or am I going to have to force you?”

“I said no and I stand by that.” Mugs replied stiffly. Force him? How could he possibly  _ force _ him to steal the parts? The demon smirked, looking far too pleased. The most expression he’d had all evening.

“Then you’ve made your choice.” The demon broke into darkness and the room suddenly felt too small for the dish. “And you will  _ suffer  _ for it.” The darkness wrapped around him, and he gasped painfully. His skin felt like it was on fire and freezing all at the same time. He couldn't breathe.

Mugs gasped, falling to his knees, trying to get air. Black spots dotting in his vision until he fell limply to the floor.

At least he stood his ground.

-

Cup perked up as Mugs staggered out the alley way. He had no idea why the boss wanted to talk to him alone. It just left a bad taste in the older dish’s mouth. He didn’t like it. Not at all. Mugs had never held his own against the demon before.

“How’d it go?” His brother shuffled over, head down and hands shoved in his pockets. “Mugs?” His shoulders hung down as he stopped numbly in front of him. That bad? Did...did he know about their betrayal? Cala? Cup swallowed thickly, setting a hand on his shoulder.

“Listen, Mugs, whatever you said, we can fix it.” He gave him a weak smile. “You just gotta tell me what went down with the boss so I can help ya.” He curled in on himself. “Mugs…” Cup leaned down, trying to make eye contact with him.

A hand snapped up and around his throat. Cup grabbed at his brother’s visive grip, as he lowered him to meet his eyes. “M-Mugs?” He choked out until two bright red and yellow iris met his gaze. His heart dropped. No...

“It appears I have more glasses than I need.” His brother’s voice was warped, wrong. Foreign and yet terribly familiar. He had to try and reach him. Push back bosses' influence. Cuphead tried desperately to pry his finger’s off. They weren’t budging. “I only need one…not two...”

“Mu-g-man. Sto-p.” He gasped as the hand tightened. “P-Please.” Cup fell to his knees, trying to tug him off. A blissful smile spread peacefully across his brother’s face. His grip slackened up. Yes! It was working. He just needed to keep it up. Keep his bro focused. “Mu-”

A loud snap echoed through the empty alleyway, followed by a humorless laugh.

“And then there was one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Nightmares


	2. Nightmares- Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I belive this one is canon compliant but don't quote me on that. A request from NightmaresofHalloween. Hope you enjoy.

Facilier sluggishly woke up, sunlight streaming across his face. How annoying. Grumbling, he sat up rubbing at his eyes. He looked around his tent and froze.

He wasn’t  _ in _ a tent.

He was in his room...back in New Orleans.

Impossible. He felt his heart skip a beat, hopping out of bed. Running into the kitchen, where  _ she _ was. Mom. She was humming, making breakfast. Even smelled like her biscuits. But...she was gone.

“Mom?” He called out weakly. She didn’t turn around, just kept cooking. The room felt wrong. Darker. Colder.

“Yes, suga’?” The room turned darker. She sounded wrong. The food didn’t smell good anymore. All the flavors suddenly dead, smelling more like a fresh grave and charred wood. Shows stretched and twisted up around the room. Facilier froze, watching the darkness wrap around his mother. No! Not again!

_ “Mom!” _ He ran towards the shadows, until he couldn’t see anymore. He didn’t care. He couldn’t lose her again. He kept reaching through the windy cold, trying to find her. A set of red glowing eyes, and a fanged grinned towering over him.

-

Faciler sat up in cold sweat. Pushing his hair back, curling on himself. Panting heavily, looking around his tent. A figure stood in the flap. 

The Ringmaster.

“Why are you here?” He hissed, glaring up at the man through his hands. The Ringmaster smiled blithely.

“Just making sure you don’t lose your motivation, is all.” He hummed, tipping his hat. “Good night.” 

Lose his motivation? Facilier scoffed, rolling back under his covers. As if.

He’d spend the rest of his life trying to kill that darned demon. Anything for his mother to have justice.

_ Anything. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Parasite


	3. Parasite - Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I belive this one is canon compliant as well but don't quote me on that. Enjoy.

A large room with two chairs, sitting back to back. One sitting in the warm light, the other in the cold dark. On each chair, sat a girl of identical looks. If one didn’t know better, they might say the two girls were twins.

If they were...or were not, I cannot say.

The girl in the light had a dictionary on her lap, alway eagerly reading. Her finger tracing the passages of information until she found what she sought.. She triumphantly tapped the page, clearing her throat to read to her double.

“Parasite. Noun.” The other groaned, metal grinding together as she shifted. “First definition regards such as ‘an organism that lives in or on an organism of another species, its host, and benefits by deriving nutrients at the other's expense’.” The girl in light snapped her book shut proudly.

“And the second being a derogatory term.” The girl in light wrinkled up her nose. The dark one chuckled. “‘A person who habitually relies on or exploits others and gives nothing in return’, I believe. I would say if ‘memory serves correct’, but we both know ours never fails.” The dark girl chuckled again. ‘“You’ll have to do better than that if you want me gone.”

“I’ll get you.” The girl in the light whispered, slipping to her feet. “One day. It may not be today or tomorrow. But one day, I promise you, your residency here will be nothing but a bitter memory. You do nothing but hurt and take, like a  _ parasite _ . It’s what you are...and parasites get dealt with.” She took a confident breath. “They get killed.”

“Even a leech has its purpose.” The dark girl countered. Metal ground together again, the chains keeping her grounded. “Sometime you can’t appreciate a blessing until it’s gone. You’ll appreciate my power on day. If you’d stop cowering and realize your true potential... _ our _ true potential, we could rule everything. Forget the quest, the machine. We could make a cure ourselves. Why risk our  _ family _ any more?” She purred. The light girl sighed, stepping away.

“It’s been fun, Cog, but Holly needs to wake up now. Perhaps we’ll continue our debate another time.”

“That we will, Connie, that we will.” Cog laughed as Connie left her behind. She sat in the darkness yanking on her bonds, grinning madly into the dark. “Only next time, I’m not going to be the one bound and forgotten.” She laughed to herself, all alone. Smiling as a golden, blue feather fell in her lap.

“You will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Possessive Behavior


	4. Possessive Behavior - Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to go into a lot of detail on this one.

Fanny quietly got herself ready for her evening out. Putting her makeup on and slipping into her favorite dress. 

“Just where do ya think your goin’ lookin’ like that?”

Fanny paused at Brute’s growl. Great. Just  _ great! _ He was in a bad mood, which meant she had to stay in and deal with it. She held back a sigh, fixing him with her ‘best housewife’ smile.

“Just heading out to get a few drinks with Dovil is all, dear.” Brute sneered at the mention of the bird woman.

“I don’t like you goin’ out with that hussie.” He grumbled, going back to watching the tele. Fanny edged nervously closer to the door. It wasn’t far. He didn’t  _ technically _ say ‘no’. So, if she was quick, she could still make it. Still enjoy some time out and stress free. She inched a little closer to the door. “You should spend some time with me, you know, your husband.” 

She sighed, the door suddenly so far away. Maybe next week. She’d have to call and apologize after he fell asleep.

“Of course, dear.” She dropped her purse by the door and sat down on the couch. Tucking her legs under her and leaning against the wolf. He rolled his shoulder, nudging her aside. She scooted away. Want her to stay but not be near him. She bit back her budding anger and the urge to cross her arms.

Same old stardust, different night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Gore


	5. Gore - Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to go a little lighter today, all things considered. Still it's me and it's gore. This is you friendly warning for blood and gross body stuffs. As always, please enjoy.

Holly huddled close to Alice trembling. Both young women whimpered as Boris latched onto them  _ terrified _ . Footsteps grew closer and the trio held their breath. Shadows dancing in the light peeking out from under the closet door. Two stopping in front of the door. Boris yipped and both girls covered his mouth.

Three sets of wide eyes set on the door. The handle jiggled. First gently, then stronger. They held each other closer as the knob quivered more. A sigh came from the other side of the door, and the shadows vanished. Footsteps getting quieter, farther. All three let out a collective held breath.

“D-Do you think he's gone?” Boris stuttered out.

“I, I think so.” Alice gulped, giving him an uneasy smile. “I hope so.” Holly nodded her head rapidly hugging herself.

“I’ve had enough of this. Let’s just-”

An axe tore through the door. A chorus of screams broke out. Both girls covered the pups eyes as the gleaming weapon tore into flesh. More screaming came from the tele, as the teen in the movie held up her arms to defend herself from the axe murderer. All in vain as the murder kept on axing her. 

The light flicked on without warning, all three flinching at the sudden brightness.

“What the cuss are you guys doin’?” Cuphead deadpanned from the doorway. Another scream from the tv rang out and he perked up. “Y'all are watching some cheap horror flick?” The trio nodded solemnly. He snickered, flopping down on the couch.

“N-Not anymore!” Alice yelped. “I’m done. This is…” Blood splattered across the screen as something meaty squelched across the floor, “this is too much for me.” She managed queasily, feeling her stomach churn. This wasn’t for her. Nope!

“This?” Cup arched a brow, waving a hand at the movie. After another cry from the screen, he bit back a laugh at the movie. Boris peeked out from Holly’s hand. “This ain’t nothin’.”

“What do you mean?” Boris’ ear drooped, warily eyeing the screen. His face blanched and he hid back under Holly’s arms. Cuphead watched the screen, now looking a little bored.

“Well, for starters, no normal toon has that much blood in their body.” He gestured lazily at the flick. The dark color staining every surface the camera panned over. “Average toon has roughly a gallon in a half of blood. Ten, twelveish pints.” He said. “That’s clearly closer to two or three. I mean, stars, look at the ceiling! It’s still drippin’.” Holly looked and gagged, turning away from the movie.

“How can you look at that!?” She sputtered. “It’s disgusting and,” just thinking about it made her sick, “Ugh.” The dish man shrugged indifferently. “I’m going to be sick. Someone cut it off.”

“It's fake.” He laughed. “Simple as that, tree princess. Once you’ve seen  _ real _ people bleed out and get butchered by  _ real _ crazed killers, these little movies lose their charms.” Another shriek came from the tv as the other kids discovered the body in the film. Cup scoffed, rolling his eyes at the drama unfolding. “This scene, for starters, too much blood. Ignoring that, last I checked people don’t have three hands.”

Holly and Alice both peeked up to sure enough through the bloody mess, three hands. Both girls still grimaced. Boris was now cowering under his own hands.

“Someone prolly dropped a prop and forgot about it.” Cuphead shrugged, pushing up to his feet. “If you want an actual scary movie, you're not gonna find it here. This is just cheap scares. The Black Room was alright, still, a little weird.” He walked up to the tele, switching the movie off. “Maybe next time don’t watch it in the dark, scaring yourselves silly.”

“Right.” Alice swallowed thickly. “I think I’m going to go do something nice...and not here.”

“Yeah…” Boris numbly reached for the angel following her out. Holly and Cuphead sat quietly in the living room. She pursed her lips, carefully glancing up at the dish man.

“How do you know how much blood is supposed to be there?” He huffed, waving a hand and walking out.

“You don’t wanna know, tree princess.” He shook his head. “Trust me on that one. Somethings are better left unsaid.”

For once in her life, Holly May did indeed decide to ‘drop it’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Psychedelic


	6. Psychedelic - Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant. Did you know that the once popular liquor 'Absinthe' was a hallucinogenic? It contained wormwood. Outlawed in 1912, for being toxic. Wormwood is toxic to the human body, in large amounts. Just a fun fact for our story.
> 
> Enjoy.

Bendy was walking by the kitchen, when he smelled something sweet. His nose led him to two small glasses filled with a rich green liquid, hidden under silver grates. Bendy sniffed the mysterious liquid and it was not only sweet but herbal too. He looked around.

Whose drink was this? What was it?

He sniffed it again. Stars...it smelled good. He licked his lips, glancing around the room. Not a soul in sight. His tail flicked as he waited for a moment. Surely...nobody would mind if he had a little? Folks stole stuff from the kitchen all the time...no one would miss these little guys.

In fact, Cuphead would probably get blamed since it was sweet. Bendy rubbed his little claws together, tipping the grate off each glass and downing each one. He licked his lips at the flavor.

It...was... _ berries! _

He giggled at the sweet, mystery herb drink. Actually...it made his cheeks feel kinda hot. He squished his cheeks in his hands, stumbling to the bathroom. Bendy managed to climb up to the mirror and see his face. He busted out laughing.

His cheeks were all pink. Pink and rosy and pretty. He giggled again. Pretty...Alice was pretty. She was sooooo pretty. He slipped off the...thing?

Bendy felt himself falling, wind whipping pat his face. Fluffy clouds floating by. He saw Alice fly by, with huge fluffy wings. They were probably soft. So sooft. She fluttered right up to him, giggling into her hand.

“Hi Bendy.” She grinned, swinging her arms behind her back. “What are you doing?”

“Hey Alllll.” He waved. Oh, his fingers looked funny in front of his hand. Swirly, like rippling water. Wooo…. “Mmm...fallin’.”

“Do I look like an ‘Al’?” She playfully arched her brow at him.

“Nooooooooooo.” He gave her a shy smile, trying to hide under his arms. She held one up.

“What do I look like, then?” She hummed. He leaned forward, whispering next to her. ‘Cause it was a super secret and Jerry wasn’t supposed to know.

“An angel.” He whispered, pecking her on the cheek and falling back in the fluffy, fluffy clouds. “A pr’tty, pr’tty angeeeeeel.” He waved his arms as she vanished into the clouds.

-

“Where the cuss is my liquor!?” Cuphead snapped, slamming sugar down on the table. He managed to get his hands on an old bottle of absinthe, the good stuff, to share a drink with Mugs. Just a little something special for some bro time, but they were outta sugar. He left for ten starfallen minutes to get some and all of their cussin’ drinks were gone!

To say he was boiling, was an understatement. Who the  _ cuss _ took his liquor!?

A loud smacking noise, followed by a gaggle of giggling. Cup growled, storming off to follow the line of laughter. He found Bendy acting like a kitten with a bag of catnip on the floor. Eyes wide as saucers. The dish man shook his head, crossing his arms.

Welp, culprit found. Guy had obviously never had absinthe before, if he drank it straight. Stars...what the cuss was he even seeing? Must be something nice from his dopey expression. Cup pushed his hair back, irritated and leaned over the hallucinating demon. He waved his hand back and forth, Bendy suddenly noticing him.

“Hi Bendy.” He gave the demon a thin smile. “What are you doing?” Bendy got this stupid flushy expression on his face.

“Hey Alllll.” He waved, then became suddenly fascinated with his hand. Stars he had it ba- Wait! Did he just call him  _ ‘Al’ _ ? As in  _ ‘Alice’!? _ “Mmm...fallin’.” Cup felt his eye twitch.

“Do I look like an ‘Al’?” He grit out, patience running very thin. First the little schmuck stole his booze. Now he was testing his patience.

“Nooooooooooo.” Bendy gave him a playful coy smile, trying to hide under his arms. Well, he had enough of that. Bendy  _ clearly  _ wasn’t home. He was busy chasing green faeries.

“What do I look like, then?” Cup grit out with his rapidly draining reserves of patience. Did he even know how  _ hard _ it was to get that bottle? How much that set him back!? He couldn’t just go buy another on- Bendy leaned forward and licked him.

“An angel.” The demon giggled deliriously. “A pr’tty, pr’tty angeeeeeel.” He waved his arms back and forth, passing out on the floor. Cuphead felt himself shaking with rage. Nope! He was done. He could take the hallucinating. Be mad about the little thief snatching his liquor. But licking?

No. He was out.  _ Done _ .

The dish man leaned down, grabbing the demon by his leg and dragging him down the hall. He’d teach Bendy a thing or two about taking things that weren't his. More so, if they belonged to  _ him.  _ A twisted grin split across his face. Hoo...he’d be so  _ pissed  _ when he woke up. Good.

-

Mugman was humming to himself, feeling rather cheerful after a lunch date with Cala. Cuppy wanted to do something this evening and- Delirious laughter caught his attention. Mugs walked around the house seeing his brother slam a lid on a trash can bitterly. Laughter still bubbling from the metal container.

“Do I even want to ask?” Mugs sighed as more giggling came from the trash can.

“Prolly not.” Cup wiped his hands off. He paused for a moment, then nodded firmly. “Better not.” The younger dish shook his head, walking inside. He wasn’t going to look in there. He wasn’t going to ask. 

Would it though, be too much to ask for  _ one _ normal evening around the house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Bones


	7. Bones - Day 7

Hmm. Felix on an archaeological dig, ending up unearthing human bones? Or is that too death oriented?

Felix continues to dig into the earth. One shovel full on dirt, after another. So far the archaeological dig site hadn’t provided any answers. Supposedly another site just north of this one spoke of a ‘priceless treasure’ hidden away from their society by order of their king. 

Or, at least that’s what Felix  _ thought  _ what the ancient language he translated said. His talent hadn’t failed him before, why now? He let out a long sigh, leaning on his shovel as sweat dripped down his furs. 

It was hot as heck being a black cat in direct sunlight. He wiped a paw across his forehead, pushing away some sweat and diving back into work. The sooner he found the ‘priceless treasure’ the sooner he could get out the sun. With one more push his shovel knocked into something with a chiming clink. He gasped, grabbing his brushes out his bag and tossing the shovel behind. 

This was it! It had to be.

He brushed where the chime came from. Sweeping dirt away with his hand until he came across a dusty flat crystal surface. He reached in his magic bag, producing some window cleaner. Spritzing the surface and wiping it off. The young cat leaned in, shining a light through the glass-like surface. It appeared to be the room to some domed room. How exciting!

“I found something!” Felix called, hopping to his feet. He jumped up waving his arms. “Over here! I-” His feet went through the crystal with a horrifying crash.  _ “Mi-aaooow!” _ He shrieked, failing wildly as the sharp crystal cut a gash into his cheek as he plummeted. He let out a cry as his foot landed wrong and something snapped.

Felix blinked back the forming tears in his eyes, hissing through clenched teeth. He glanced down to his ankle, and it seemed off. Not too noticeable at a glance but the pain was still shrieking internally. 

He groaned managing to sit up and see streams of sunlight stream in the hidden room. His cheek burned and he raised a paw to the wetness. Right, he got cut. He rummaged through his bag for some plaster to cover it with. After finding the bandage and sticking it on, he heard a voice from up top.

“Hello?” It called in the hole. “Anyone down there?”

“Yes! Ceiling broke!” Felix shouted back. “I’m down here! I’m hurt and can’t get back over at the moment.”

“Felix? Ah, cuss.” The light covered up. He couldn’t see who it was but they were a part of the crew. “Just stay put, kid. I’ll go get some help!” The light flooded back in, and he let out a held breath. Good. Help was on the way...but in the meantime he’d take care of his ankle. He felt around and his fingers brushed against some shards of crystal.

He managed to use the shards as a makeshift splint, wrapping some decaying fabrics over a table on it. The cat grabbed an old candle holder to use as a splint. He shuffled himself to the table, sitting on it. A chill crept up his spine and he flicked his tail anxiously, looking around.

_ ‘..ello…’ _

Why was his fur standing on end? He rubbed his arm, chuckling to himself. Help was coming. He just needed to keep his wits and stay patient. It was just a small cut and an ankle. 

_ ‘Hello?’ _

Felix flinched at the passing breeze. He laughed to himself fidgeting on the table. He was really getting in his own head here, wasn’t he? He let out a huff, seeing his breath fog up.

_ ‘Hello kitty, kitty.’ _ A soft whisper passed by his ear. Felix twisted around, seeing nothing.

“H-Hi.” He swallowed thickly, eyes nervously darting around. Who was talking?

_ ‘Could you let me go? I have been down here some time and now I am quite bored. I would greatly like to leave, if that is possible, sir.’ _

“I don’t see why not.” Felix felt another cold chill, trying to stay calm. No way someone was really down here. It wasn’t possible. “Uhh...where are you?” A soft knock came from the table under Felix. He glanced down, wiping away the dust and screamed, flailing off.

_ ‘Peek-a-boo.’ _ The skeleton inside the glass coffin teased, waving playfully.  _ ‘Now, about getting me out…’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Insanity


	8. Insanity - Day 8

They were cheering. Calling him a ‘hero’. Not a title befitting him at all. No...not one bit. No matter how much Cuphead washed his hands he could still see the red. Even after Red hid all the soap in the house, refusing to let him use any until ‘further notice’. Even after Mugs made him promise to stop. 

His little bro kept insisting there wasn’t any blood on his hands. He was wrong, though. There absolutely was. He just couldn’t _see_ it. He couldn’t see all the blood. Why couldn’t he see it?

Cup took a shaky breath, curling on himself. Careful to not touch anything. Last thing he should do was stain anything else around the house. He promised. He gave Bendy his word. It wasn’t much, but he gave it.

So why did he feel so horrible keeping it? A part of him whispered because he never expected to be held to keep it. Bendy was always in control of himself. He’d never frenzy. Too focused. Kept his emotions in check perfectly.

However, the massive beastly corpse in the backyard said otherwise. 

Cup couldn’t bring himself to look at his fallen friend.

The news kept calling him a hero. A ‘hero’, that was funny. He was just some common thug. A killer making himself a good name.

The real hero was outside lying in the grass, who just had a bad day. The one who tried to cure ink illness. The one risking life and limb to do so, despite having it. The one giving schmucks like him a second chance. The one who spent nearly every waking second helping the doc out when possible, or running errand for Granny and Red.

The one who took care of and raised Boris when no one else would. The one who loved to dance with Alice, and rescuced her from Hat’s clutches. The guy who met his idol and befriended him, eventually calling him an equal. The one who saved both Cala and Holly from the cog’s grasp. The one who rescued Mick _and_ helped build him a prosthetic limb.

Not that the starfallen presses would print any of that.

Just that ‘Local Demon Goes Beastly, Attacking Innocents’. Cup looked back down to his cracked hands.

They were still dripping red.

He didn’t think he liked that color any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Infirmary


	9. Infirmary - Day 9

Bendy sluggishly pried his eyes open. He glanced around himself to see a decrepit hospital room. He pushed himself up, hands squishing into something cold, sending a shiver up his spine. The demon shuddered, yanking his hand back to see black. He scrunched up his face.

Ink. Right…

He sighed, wiping it off on the bed and hopping to his feet. Shrugging off the ink stained hospital gown for his plainclothes. Fixing his goggles, he set out of the room. The halls were empty, void of all patients. Eerily silent without a single thing out of place. 

A single light down the hall flickered above the nurses station, occasionally. The teen shuddered, walking away from the light. Deeping into the dark. Something wet squished against his boots, and he backpedaled. Perfect imprints of his feet, printing to the clean tile floor. 

Ink. More cussing ink!

He growled, pivoting on his heel and froze. The hall was different. 

Sepia toned wooden floors and walls. Pipes breaching out the walls, leaking and pumping ink. Like veins of the building. Bendy looked over his shoulder and the hall behind him was gone. He looked forward and the sepia halls remained. Swallowing thickly, he inched forward in the stained halls.

Where was he? Where was the hospital? His rooms? Bendy hugged himself as he made his way down the winding halls. He paused, passing a poster.  _ ‘Bendy the Dancing Demon’ _ . A cartoon depiction of himself in a tutu was on the poster. He scowled, tearing it down. This had to be some sick joke.

He kept walking with the paper balled up in his fist to see two more posters.  _ ‘Alice Angel in Siren Serenade’  _ and _ ‘Boris the Wolf in Sheep Songs’ _ . The first had Alice sitting on an island singing to a nearby boat. It was actually kinda cute. The other had a large toonish Boris-like wolf holding a clarinet. It wasn’t exactly the most flattering drawing of his brother, but to each their own.

Huffing, Bendy pulled the posters down as well pressing on. There had to be an exit somewhere. As he walked on he came across a small room. Bendy pushed the door open to find more posters. 

_ ‘Felix the Cat’ _ Read one proudly with some caricature cat drawn with his idol’s bag. A big cheerful grin and hand held high up. Bendy numbly stumbled up to the poster, looking it over. Who was making these...and why!? He ripped it down to see another.

_ ‘Betty Boop and Pudgy Making Friends’ _ Showed the once merry shopkeeper playing with a tiny dog happily surrounded by woodland animals. Bendy felt sick, dropping the torn posters in his hand backing up. He hadn’t seen her in ages but it was what was next to hers that was making him feel dread pile in his stomach.

Next to Betty’s poster was  _ ‘Oswald the Lucky Rabbit in the Cat’s Meow’ _ . And next to Oswalds was  _ ‘Mickey Mouse in Steamboat Willie’ _ . Cat and mouse cartoonishly depicted in their respective posters. Bendy flinched as his back hit the wall and he turned to see a single large poster on the wall.

_ ‘Cala Maria in “High Seas Hi-Jinx”, featuring Cuphead and Mugman’ _ . The poster had a huge Cala, like the stone one Bendy met one the cliffs, towering about the sea. Around her were two tiny airplanes, one with Cuphead, the other with Mugman. Cala looked like herself but more intimidating. Cups and Mugs looked, well, incredibly childish.

Bendy fumbled backwards, falling to the floor. Who was making all of these? Was it some sick joke!? As he felt himself panic, a thin shadow cast over him. Ink dripping on his cheeks front eh shadow. Bendy nervously looked up.

A massive grin stared down from a mass of ink.

“Lost, but not forgotten.” It’s grin quivered, stretching. “You should go now, before you forget how.”

Bendy lurched forward, gasping. He looked all around himself, shaking to see familiar faces. Dr. Oddswell and Red looking immensely relieved. Boris blinking back his tears, now smiling. Mr. Felix with a hand on his little brother’s shoulder. Cups and Mugs lingering anxiously in the doorway. Bendy let out a breath, flopping back into his ink stained sheets.

A nightmare. Just some twisted ink infested nightmare.

That’s all and nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Body Horror


	10. Body Horror - Day 10

Granny hummed to herself, baking fresh cookies for when the kids came home. She smiled as chocolate warmth filled the room. The old gopher turned and had to brace herself for quite the sight. 

Angelo.

He smiled and his blotty face stretched out, ink dripping down his face. He drifted over the sweets, looking oddly content. She stared closely at the ghost, hungrily looking over the treats.

She never really had a chance to take in Angelo’s other half...the inky side of him. He almost looked like a normal person, sans his droopy halo. The long dead angel was fallen, or at least what she overheard from the kids.

Droopy halo aside, half his face was constantly melting ink. His eye had an eerie golden glow and mouth gloppy holes in it. Whenever he approached her or the other patience's, he made sure his good side was facing them. He only ever seemed to face Bendy head on, showing his full inky visage.

If the old woman didn’t know any better, she’d say he was self conscious over his features. Yes, he looked a little scary, maybe even a little creepy...but he was still a sweetheart. Floating around the house trying to make sure patients took their medicine. Making sure Bendy got his sleep. Telling her that her cooking smelled good, or where she left her knitting needles.

Their own little haunter making sure they took care of themselves.

Angelo perked up as she chuckled to herself. His face seemed to ask ‘what’s so funny’, but she waved him off. The ghost shrugged, fading out of the kitchen a few moments later. She sighed watching him leave. It was a shame he didn’t come around more often, just when he was ‘needed’.

Always an angel, she supposed, wanting to help others. Living, fallen, or even in his case, fallen and dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Thriller


	11. Thriller - Day 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this one counts or not...but here y'all go.

Cala swam faster than she ever had in her entire life. Shadows still looming above her. She pushed herself to move faster, push harder but the shadow was catching up.

The  _ ship  _ was catching up.

She did her best to ignore the boat, going deeper. A long annoyed stream of bubbles left her mouth. She twisted around a harpoon stabbed into the sea after her, snickering at their pathetic aiming. Her smug joy was short lived as a web of rope tightened around her. She hissed, clawing at the net as it yanked her to the surface.

The mer gasped as she left the comfort of the sea, cold air chilling her scales. Cala shivered, shifting her tail back into legs, grabbing a large piece of seaweed and wrapping it around her waist. No, she wasn’t really decent but it was better than nothing. Furthermore, she didn’t care. 

They didn’t care about attacking her and her family. She didn’t care about them.

She hooked her fingers around the net, glaring at the hunter grinning at her. Her eyes narrowed on her prize held on the deck. Mugsy looked up at her, looking horribly guilty. She gave him a soft smile.

This wasn’t his fault. He warned her about the illicit sailors long before she made up her mind to torment them. Make them sorry for polluting her waters. Poaching her aquatic pals, to drag them off to market. But they made one mistake. One little mistake that was going to cost them far more than some gold.

The net landed on deck with a wet slap and Cala managed to stumble to her feet. She pushed Paul’s tentacles back, glaring at them. The sailors were laughing, talking like she couldn’t understand them. Mugman mouthed ‘sorry’ from behind them. It only made her angrier.

The mer swallowed her anger, putting on her best smile. Mugs paled, realizing her plan. He was always clever like that. She set a hand on her hip and the other waving to their ogling eyes playfully. Their faces were almost comedic. Almost.

“Yoo hoo~” She sang cheerfully, batting her eyes at them. No sooner were their eyes on her and Mugsy had his firmly shut did they realize her smile wasn’t one of a lover  _ or  _ a friend.

It was one of a predator.

“Say cheese, boys.” She hissed, her cursed eyes glowing, as they screeched. All of them trying to look away, far too late. She stood among the stone statues, pushing them aside with ease. Watching with satisfaction as they fell to pieces and crumbled. She gently untied her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. He hesitantly pried an eyes open, letting out a held breath to see she was a mer again. Her gorgon half concealed once more.

“Thanks...Cala.” He let out a long sigh, looking at the crumpled stone. “Well, this is gonna be a pain to hide.” She giggled, squeezing his hand.

“Not if we sink it.” Mugs started at her for a moment, then grinned.

“Berries.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Horror Movie Characters


	12. Horror Movie Characters - Day 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not a horror movie person...but I figured this creepy boyo would fit the bill. He doesn't have a movie...I think.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

Bendy’s heart hammered in his chest as the shadows danced with glee. What the  _ cuss _ was that stardust?  _ ‘I was forgotten’ _ ,  _ ‘I was left behind’ _ ... He shook his head as the words echoed in his mind. He panted, curling on himself as he shook. He covered his mouth as the scratching grew close. Screaming like nails on a chalkboard.

He didn’t dare breathe.

It’s...his...tall frame lurched into view. That starfallen grin outstretched and large eyes scanning the room. His bony ribs poking out his too thin furry skin. Elongated tail swinging low, flicking back and forth.

_ ‘Where are all of you?’ _ He purred in a glitchy voice. A far cry from the feline Bendy once idolized.  _ ‘Come on now, boys. We’re all friends here. Let’s talk this out.’ _ Talk? What was there to talk about? He tried to...the demon squeezed his eyes shut, calming his nerves. He tried to kill Mugs and Boris.

If not for the dish man's teleport, he might’ve gotten them. The mere thought of Boris being dead was enough to nearly break Bendy. Seeing it… He didn’t want to think about that. Not at all. He hoped his brother and Mugs were alright. He hoped- 

A loud crash in the room followed by snarling made Bendy whimper silently, squeezing himself tighter into the closet corner.

_ ‘You’re wearing my patience thin, boys.’ _ He hissed from just outside the closet door.  _ ‘Stop hiding from me! I’m still the same...just a few’ creative liberties taken by the artists.’ _ He chuckled like a demented child. Artists? Man...he really was nuts.

“You’re a cussin’ loon, that’s what you are!” Cups' voice echoed from another room. The feline beast chuckled, stalking out the bedroom. Bendy let out a shaky breath, leaning forward to watch his terrible form stalk out. He gripped his horns tightly. How did they get out of here? What did they do? He squeezed his eyes shut, starting to cry.

“When did everything get so messed up?” Bendy whispered to himself, tears slipping down his face. The closet door ripped open, a tall grinning cartoon cat leaning over him. He just stared at it’s...his haunting smile.

_ ‘That’s a good question, Bendy.’ _ The monstrously twisted Felix towered over him.  _ ‘Let’s talk it over.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Guts


	13. Guts - Day 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so last minute, it was giving me a hard time.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy some Cog!Holly again.

Holly hummed to herself, pulling her bloodstained gloves off. She pinched her brow, lips upturned in a snarl. She was _hoping_ to learn more about dish anatomy, not ruin a perfectly good test subject. The young woman huffed, pulling off her red apron and throwing it haphazardly over a crate.

A few more steps and she plopped bitterly on the warehouse floor. Her fingers tracing circles on the floor. Tiny circles on the cold, hard floor. Holly leaned against the wall, frowning deeply stuck between severely disappointed and deeply troubled.

She was disappointed because she hardly learned _anything_ about dish anatomy. He died before she could get a real good look or get to ask some questions. The screaming also started to lack in charm after a few minutes. It hurt her ears, and was just all around rude. Holly shrugged some spatter off her cheek with a sigh.

She was troubled because he wasn’t supposed to die. She was just curious, that was all. She didn’t mean to hurt him. She just wanted to _know_ , and he wouldn’t _tell_ her. Of course she had to take matters into her own hands! What other choice did she have!?

If he just listened and talked to her, none of this would’ve happened… So why was she crying? Why did she feel so...bad? Was it because he was gone or that she missed out on a learning opportunity? Her cat passed by, nudging his head into her leg. A small smile found it’s way on her face as she scratched her loyal pet’s ears.

She made Felix like her again. Why couldn’t she make-

Oh. _Oh!_

Holly rose to her feet, excitement bubbling up in her. She pulled her kitty into a hug and pecked him on the forehead.

“You just gave me the perfect idea!” She giggled, setting the black cat down. The young woman rushed to find her rune book and begin researching. He might be gone...but with the cog, she could do anything. _Nothing_ had stood in her way so far. Angel nor demon. Friend nor foe. She was unstoppable!

So why would death? She could bring him back. No! She could bring him back and make him _better._ If she could get one in line, then the other would follow. They could be a family again! Her and her brothers. The thought was enough to warm her black heart.

Her patchwork family sewn right back together. Everything like how it used to...but better. She’d make it _better_ . No one was running from her in fear or being bossy and telling her what to do. No. No, they’d help her further her interests and support her choices. Like a _real family_ was _supposed to._

First things first, she needed to save the body. It wouldn’t do her any good to learn how to summon and bind a soul, if she didn’t have a body or vessel ready for it. Oh! She could try out the preserve rune, seeing it worked on flesh as well as it did on paper.

Holly happily clapped her hands together, bouncing on her heels. She had so much to do and learn but it would all be worth it. No such thing as mistakes.

Just _happy_ accidents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Poison


	14. Poison - Day 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's canon compliant.
> 
> Disclaimer! It's not canon but can fit into it.

Flug was busy working on his latest invention when 5.0.5 and Mugman burst into this lab. He groaned in annoyance, ready to tell the two off. They knew better than to enter his lab when he was working and  _ yet  _ here he was again, about to explain it all to- 

Was that a cake?

“Happy Father’s day.” Mugman cheered, holding up the cake. 5.0.5 making a merry growl, holding up the young dish boy. Flug stared at the sloppy handwriting over the cake. At least the kid’s spelling and grammar was right. Maybe he was paying attention in his classes...

“I’m not your Father.” The scientist deadpanned, with a scowl that clearly translated into his voice. “Take your paternal issues elsewhere.” He waved the boy off, trying to get back to his experiments. Mugman frowned, lowering the cake.

“It’s from 5.0.5.” He pouted. “I mean, you made him, which makes you his Dad...right?” Flug rubbed the sides of his head through his paper bag. Children’s logic sometimes, really. 

“No, no, I  _ invented _ 5.0.5.” He corrected sternly, waggling a finger back and forth. “He’s an experiment that happened to work out,  _ that’s all. _ ” The kid looked heartbroken, lowering the cake. “I am his creator, not his father. Father implies a second party present...which there was not.” He clarified snippily.

“But...h-he helped me make it.” The dish boy stuttered out. 5.0.5 eagerly pushed the boy and cake closer. Then the large blue bear tottered off to do who knew what. Probably clean the casino or cook something else. Flug resisted the urge to drag a hand down his face.

“I don’t care!” He finally snapped, his voice cracking. “Get out of my lab and stop  _ wasting my time! _ ” Flug shoved the boy back towards the door, pointing sharply at it. 

Why couldn’t they just stay out of his space? It was already bad enough with Demecia getting in his things. He didn’t need the dish brats or 5.0.5 getting into anything else. At least 5.0.5 had enough sense to leave after making his delivery, wanted or not.

Those kids didn’t have the  _ slightest _ clue. He certainly didn’t need the brats getting killed on something. The scientist all too clearly recalled Mr. Black Hat’s rage after  _ that  _ little experiment… Last thing he needed was his work getting impared again,  _ or _ finding himself in trouble with his boss.

“Well, that wasn’t very nice.” Mugman murmured under his breath dejectedly, looking something akin to being offended. Flug felt his lens crack from frustration.

_ “Get out!”  _ He shrieked.

Sighing, Mugman plodded out in defeat, taking his hard work with him. He and 5.0.5 had worked on the starfallen cake all morning. All that work to be met with harsh rejection. A shame for it to be thrown out before serving its intended purpose. He carried it back towards him and Cups’ room.

“Guess he’s just too smart for me.” The boy sighed, dumping the cake in the trash next to an empty box of rat poison. “Maybe next year.” He lamented, running off to find his older sibling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Sliced


	15. Sliced - Day 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Contains Jerry Verrim. Enjoy at your own risk.

Granny Gopher was humming to herself, getting dinner ready. Making patties and popping them in the oven. That just left the potatoes.

She ripped the five pound bag open by the sink and started scrubbing each spud clean. After they were all clean, she moved onto peeling. No sooner was she done, she began chopping them up and plopping the cubes in the pot to boil.

About five potatoes in, the knife wasn’t cutting as cleanly. She frowned, putting in a little more force to keep her cooking going. She needed to pick up the pace if everything was going to come out on time. As she struggled through her next potato, Jerry sulked in. He looked glummer than usual.

“Hello, Jerry.” She cheered, before scowling at the potatoes. Why were they being so difficult?

“Hi, Mrs. Gopher.” He mumbled under his breath, plopping down in the other room.

“What’s wrong, dear?” He sighed.

“Martha.” Oh. His vulture of a wife. “She’s...giving the doctor a hard time again is all.” Granny gave him a concerned look while she worked. It seemed one minute he and his misses were two peas in a pod. Other times, it seemed she just dragged him around. If he’d grow a backbone, he’d be so much happier. 

Not that he would, but it would help him live longer. Stress and ink illness didn’t mix well.

“Dear, maybe you sho-eed!” She yelped as her knife slipped. Granny glared down at her hand. “Oh, fiddlesticks!” She swore, setting the knife down. She’d have to throw out the potatoes now. One well, maybe the baked burgers would be enough for everyone.

“Mrs. Gopher?” Jerry called from the other room.

First things first, she needed to cover up that nasty gash. Then she needed to find Red. No need to bother the doctor. He should still be with Bendy, giving him a check up. That young man was so bad off….no, Red would be fine. She stepped over to grab a towel to freeze.

Jerry was staring at her,  _ horrified. _ All the color was draining out his face. She calmly shuffled to the wash closet, got a washcloth, and wrapped it around her hand. He hadn’t moved. Hadn’t blinked.

“Jer-” He suddenly picked her up and rushed down the hall. Granny was doing her best to keep the cloth over her arm as he ran. “Jerry good heavens, what are you doing!?”

“Saving you!” He sputtered, “Your the last sane person in this house! A-And your  _ hurt!” _ She couldn’t help but smile, despite starting to feel a little motion sick. He did care. The man kicked open the door to Odswell’s office. The doctor sputtered from the intrusion and Bendy shrieked, falling off his cot.

“Mr. Verrim, what in the-” The doc started but Jerry cut in.

“Mrs. Gopher is-”

“I got a little boo-boo in the kitchen, is all.” Granny cut in with a chuckle, holding up her injury. Oddswell calmed down, rummaging for some bandages. Jerry finally put her down on Bendy’s cot. Bendy pulled himself off the floor and started fretting over her.

Worrywarts, all of them.

But they were sweet and their hearts were in the right place. She smiled to herself as the doctor wrapped her hand. Her grandkids were good, even if they weren’t the brightest. She loved them anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Burn


	16. Burn - Day 16

Alice quietly sobbed, cradling the left side of her face. Stars above it  _ hurt!  _ She cried quietly, biting her lip as she shakily pulled her hands back. The angel’s breath hitched at the sight of the angry raw skin. Vision on the left was still blurry...she couldn't see clearly. Her hands shook and skin stung as her expression slackened in horror.

It looked so bad. It  _ felt _ bad.

More tears welled up in her eyes. Well...eye. Her left one was just leaking blood out it’s discolored iris. She began to hyperventilate again. She covered her face, curling in on herself. It hurt. Stars above it  _ hurt! _

“Alice?” Mugs knocked gently against the door. “Alice, please open up.” She curled on herself, biting her lip. “Alice…” He felt concerned, worried. She didn’t want anyone to see her. Not like this. She was supposed to be a healer. She was supposed to be able to fix this.

She couldn’t fix anything! She couldn’t fix Mary. She couldn’t heal this stupid burn. Why was she just a big starfallen screwup!?

Alice yelped as the bathroom door swung open. Mugman and Cuphead standing outside. One awkwardly concerned, the other pulling some tiny thin tools out the door knob. She wasn’t sure what to do. Did she run? Cry? Hide in the shower?

“The gentle approach is kinda your thing…” Cup mumbled under his breath to Mugs. Mugs might’ve heard him or ignored him, and knelt down in front of her. He very softly set a hand on the angel’s shoulder.

“Alice, we need to take care of your face.” He said quietly. “It’s just a minor burn, but we still need to clean it.” She blinked at the younger dish’s words. Clean it...clean it...right. Infection could set in. Especially if it blistered and they popped.

“R-Right.” He helped her shalily to her feet, escorting her over to the sink. 

“Red’s getting some gel for it. After you wash up, we can go see her.” He assured her. Alice hummed numbly along. She carefully closed her eye. It still hurt but the pain was starting to numb.

“Jerry’s getting the nth degree from the Doc...and Bendy.” Cuphead crossed his arms, leaning in the doorway. “Maybe next time the schmuck won’t pour water on an oil fire.” He hissed through his clenched jaw. Alice finished with her face and Mugs handed her a towel.

“Pat it dry lightly.” He advised lightly. She nodded, shakily following his direction. Too much force could split her skin open. Could lead to scarring or infections. When she set the towel down, Cup moved out the door and Mugs led her down the hall. A crash came from the kitchen and Cup sighed, walking away. She looked up at Mugs who went to say something, but another crash came and he shut his mouth.

“You know what, I’m just gonna ignore what's happening in there and we’ll just see Red.” They stepped into one of Oddswell’s rooms and Red was rummaging through a drawer, growling under her breath. Mugs cleared his throat and she stood up. She slid the drawer shut, and grabbed a tub sitting on the table.

“I got her from here.” Red smiled, thinly at them. Another crash came from the other room...then hissing. Mugman slowly edged away from the young women. Then ran out the other room, panic bubbling up from him.

“I’m…..gonna go handle that.” Another slam, followed by metallic ringing. “Now. I’m going to go handle that now.” He rushed out and Red led her to a chair, patting it. Alice sat on the chair and Red opened the tub.

“This might sting a little, but I swear this stuff works.” She smiled before flinching at the chaos in the other room. Alice swore she faintly heard someone yelling Bendy’s name. The nurse seemed to decide she was going to pretend she didn’t hear anything. “No scarring, guaranteed.” Red grinned, dipping a cotton swab in the gel and gently dabbing it on Alice’s face.

“Do you remember what happened?” Red said after a moment. Alice chewed on her cheek, closing her eyes. Her mind slowly running through the moments prior.

“Granny was cooking and asked me to watch the stove for a moment. Her grandkids were calling her to see if they could visit this weekend.” She mumbled. More cool blotches dotted her cheek. “It caught after some liquid sloshed out the side while I was stirring. I went to grab the lid to put it out...but…” Alice trailed off. 

But Jerry panicked and poured water on it. The flames licked up higher. She held up the lid and tried to hide behind it. She wasn’t fast enough. She ran out crying after she dropped the lid. He was just trying to help. She didn’t have a chance to tell him no. To warn him.

“It’s okay.” Red put her swab down, setting her hands on the young angel’s shoulders. “You don’t have to say anymore.” Doctor Oddswell came in a moment later, scowling. His tight expression slackened when seeing Alice.

“Are you alright Miss Angel?” He asked, his scaly brow knit in concern.

“I will be.” She managed a weak, half-hearted smile. “It doesn’t hurt so bad now. Mugs said it wasn’t too bad.”

“It’s not. Still hurts but it should be gone in a few weeks or so.” Red confirmed. Oddswell stared at Red, flicking his tongue. “What?”

“Do you still have the burn gel on hand, Miss Hood?”

“Yes?” She folded her arms, shifting her weight. Her eyes narrowed. “Why?” Oddswell sighed, fixing his glasses.

“Bendy has burned himself trying to avenge Miss Angel. I need it to treat him and maybe knock some sense into him.” Alice tried to not giggle but the idea of Bendy fighting a fire was a little funny. Oddswell arched a brow at her. “He punched the pot out the window and proceeded to fight it until being pulled off.” She started to giggle softly. The lizard shook his head. Red handed the tub over. 

“Send him my best.” Red chuckled as the Doc left with all the authority of a disappointed parent. “Looks like you have a little knight in armor.” She nudged Alice lightly. Bendy fought the pot for her since she got hurt...despite it still being on fire. Sweet, but stupid.

“I guess I do.” Suddenly, it didn’t seem to hurt at all anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Experiment


	17. Experiment - Day 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is canon complaint.

Cup wasn’t so sure about this one. He felt a little on edge, watching Hat and Flug move around the lab. They already strapped him down, Mugs was long gone...safe with 5.0.5…safe as he could be in this starfallen casino. So why did he just have an awful feeling about this?

He’d done testing before. Hell, him and Mugs had  _ both  _ done ‘testing’ before. Plenty a cussin’ times! Shooting for hours on end until they were unable to hold up their arms. Running and ‘training’ until they’d pass out. Drawing blood. The medical exams. Taking their straws. Injections. 

He took in a shaky breath, trying to calm his nerves.

Working himself up wasn’t going to change anything. He already agreed to the cussin’ test.

They omit Mugs.

He wouldn’t fight them.

Simple as that. 

Anything to keep his little brother safe. He closed his eyes to just breathe. Block out the noises, chatter, and smell. It’d probably end up like every other starfallen test. Hurt. Nothing happened. Then he was tired. Went to bed. Either woke up for work or a mission. 

Same old stardust, different day.

Cuphead wrinkled his nose up as something cold swept across his arm, reeking of alcohol. Bag-headed creep humming to himself, getting ready for his latest ‘test’. Or maybe it was Hat’s. Honestly, Cup couldn’t bother to care anymore. He mostly tuned the two ‘adults’ out as they talked among each other.

Flug seemed so proud of his injection. Yes, Cuphead knew it was demon’s blood. No, he didn’t want to know who it came from. Yes, he overheard it was from Hat. No, he didn’t want the injection. Yes, he was doing it anyways. He still couldn’t help but flinch and let out a hiss when the syringe pierced skin.

The bag-headed schmuck, for as much as Cup hated him and wanted his head on a platter, he was actually decent with this stardust. Barely felt like a bee sting...when he only did one. A second later and it was over. 

Cuphead finally opened his eyes, glancing down to the injection site. Barely even had a dot of blood. It felt hot. Looked a little discolored...but other than that? Nothing. He let out a held breath. He watched Flug looking over his machines, excited for whatever stardust it was telling the egghead. Hat seemed indifferent as ever.

He winced, his arm giving a throb, feeling a little hotter. Flug was prattling on about his findings to his boss. Hat couldn’t seem to care but so much. Cup swallowed thickly, feeling a little bit hotter. A tingling feeling creeping up his arm, stinging. His arm shook as it crept, chills following the sudden heat. Light shined in his eyes, and he tried to blink them out.

“Eyes dilating well within reason…” Flug murmured, taking a step back to adjust his goggles. “How do you feel?” How did he feel? The stinging feeling creeped up his throat and across his chest. The heat and pain quickly mixing in behind it. It  _ hurt! _ He tugged on the straps to try and curl on himself.

“Cuphead,” Hat said in a low bored tone, “part of our agreement was that you would properly communicate with-”

And he screamed. Stars!  _ It all hurt! _ He felt like his veins were on fire. Something was wrong. He yanked on the straps again as beeping sounded off. It was too loud. Far too loud. Something was  _ wrong _ . His throat hurt as he cried out. He was burning. He was dying. 

For good this time. No do over. No parry. No coming back. His insides were melting. Had to be! He gasped, trying to breath. Screaming. For what, he didn’t know. Words wouldn’t form. Hat was yelling something. Flug was panicking.  _ Something was wrong! _

And then, it ended.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Plant Growth


	18. Plant Growth - Day 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is canon divergent from the nightmare night arc. Enjoy!

Boris sluggishly sat up, rubbing his head. Where was he? What happened? The pup set his hand down and yelped. He yanked his paw back from the sharp pain, red dotting his glove with a small hole in it. Ow… 

He wiped it away on his shorts, staggering to his feet. His paws brushed against something and he froze, slowly looking down.

Leaves. Leaves and briars.

The vines spiraled up against the wall, bright red roses blooming and budding on it. Boris flinched as a rose bud bloomed by his paws where he pricked his hand. A pit settled in his stomach, eyeing the large roses on the wall. If a few drops grew this one… 

He swallowed thickly, edging closer. The wolf pinned his ears back as something shuffled across the floor. Scuffed feet, creeping closer. He steadied his breathing, reaching towards the large briars and flowers.

“Boris!” He yipped at Cala’s voice. The wolf whipped his head around to the mermaid now with legs and a torn piece of fabric tied around her waist as a makeshift skirt. She stumbled towards him, clearly not used to walking. He rushed up to her, helping her balance. “Thanks.”

“No problem...uhh,” He glanced down to her shaking legs, “those are new.” She giggled nervously.

“Yeah, they are.” She let out a weak laugh. “Maybe not the best time to be taking them on a test run but what can you do?” Cala turned her head up to the briars, scowling. “We need to get in there.” She pointed, pushing off him.

“Why?” Boris trailed behind her, looking all around. Who brought them here? Why were they here? Cala grabbed onto a fistful of vines and yanked them back harshly. She hissed, a few thorns getting in her hands. More flowers bloomed but she pressed on. 

Boris wasn’t sure if he should help or run. Honestly, he didn’t really know her too well. She seemed nice enough and wasn’t really bad. The cog had just been controlling her. The minute they broke her free she was sweet as could be. Cups and Mugs even knew her. She gave them a ride home!

But that didn’t mean she was good...or wasn’t dangerous.

Cala ripped away fistfuls of vines and they grew sluggishly. Trying to cover up whatever she was aiming to get to in vain. Cala suddenly perked up, lunging in the vines. Boris heard her grunt and suddenly she fell back. She let out a gasp as the vines hung limply from what she won. The pup went to help her up to freeze.

She was pushing her octopuses' tentacles back, panting in victory. Cuphead was laying out cold with some roses growing out his head. Cala started carefully plucking them out, until his eyes snapped open. He swore, scrambling back from her, covering his head.

“Cala, what the CUSS!?” He snarled, ripping the rest of the flowers out.

“You're awake!” She cheered. Her hand clapping happily together. Boris felt dumbfounded. He didn’t even smell Cups under all the flowers.

“You were under there?” He mumbled, horrified. If he walked out, Cuphead would’ve been left in the...flowers? Actually, that was less threatening now that he thought it through… The dish man whipped his head over to him, wide eyed.

“Boris?” He waved lamely. “Ah, cuss. Where is she!?” He huffed, getting to his feet and dusting his pants off.

“Who?” Boris scratched the back of his ears. Cala and Cuphead fixed him with a hard stare.

“Holly.” The both answered, deadpanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Crystals


	19. Crystals - Day 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This snippet was inspired form some gorgeous art work by Fanta. Picture and link below.
> 
> I highly recommend checking her work out. It's lovely.

Bendy, Boris, and Alice made their way through the winding cave. Wind howled through it’s open maw tunnels. The trio hugged close together, after being separated. No need to lose anyone else. They stayed quiet after meeting the ‘friendly’ creature calling these tunnels it’s home.

The massive beast was what separated them in the first place.

It was a stone covered dragon looking thing. Bright blue crystal’s spiking out it’s back. Apparently, they accidentally woke it up when setting up camp. It was buried nearby and when they started eating...apparently it was hungry. It had burst out the ground screeching and they all split up.

Camp and dinner was gone...and so was everyone else. Hopefully no one got hurt.

Bendy signed as they pressed on. Alice squeezed his hand in reassurance. He smiled up at her. Their little moment was cut short by Boris gasping.

“Look!” The wolf pointed ahead to a cavern ahead, massive emerald green crystal breaching out the stone. Bendy stared in awe as Alice’s jaw dropped.

“They're huge.” She whispered, eyes wide. Bendy had to agree, they were.

“I think they’re emeralds.” Bendy mumbled, brushing his hand over the crystals. The crystal’s were warm to touch. He started to move closer until he froze. Dread piling up in his stomach as he saw a massive fiend leaning over him. A large grin stretched across it’s...his dripping face.

Bendy stumbled back, heart thumping a mile a minute. Staring at the towering, grinning demon. He could see the demon’s bone’s over it’s stretched skin, limbs quivering. He stared in horror, falling back as it watched him. He stuttered, pointing to it, not able to get the words out.

“Bendy? Bendy what’s wrong?” Boris whimpered, leaning down next to him. Bendy was trying to get the words out. Warn his bro and Alice about the monster. He jabbed a claw at the crystal. Alice turned and looked a little uneasy. Raising a hand to the left side of her face. “What is it?” His brother pressed.

“ _Demon!”_ He yelped. “The big one!” Boris whipped around, his face scrunching up.

“Uhh...no.” The wolf frowned. “Just a big wolf. He doesn’t have a shirt on, just overalls. Hey, put on a shirt!” The pup shouted at the crystal.

“No.” Alice crossed his arms. “It’s a _twisted_ angel.” She corrected flatly, her voice laced with venom. “Clearly a very wicked fallen. She must have done something terrible to end up like that.” Bendy looked between the two. What the cuss were they seeing? Didn’t they see the giant cussing demon!?

Bendy pushed to his feet, looking closer at the creature. He turned to the left, so did it. He flicked his tail, it copied him. He raised up both his arms, and it joined in.

“I...I think they’re our reflections? Or some twisted version of them.” He frowned, lowering his arms. “That’s weird.” Boris looked at him anxiously, before moving around some on his own.

“What do ya know.” He chuckled. “Well, that’s not so freaky. I guess other me should put on a shirt.” Alice’s mouth formed a thin line. She didn’t say anything.

“M-Maybe we should move on.” Bendy suggested. “Find the others and get out of here.”

“Sounds good to me.” Alice muttered under her breath, rubbing at her arms. “After you.” Bendy walked ahead and Boris trailed behind him. Alice lingered back, staring at her own ‘reflection’. What one earth would have led her to look like that. What did she do? Her stomach twisted as she grabbed her arm uneasily.

“Al, you comin’?” Bendy called back to her.

“Yes...yes, of course.” She sped up to catch up with the boys. None of these musings mattered. They were just silly reflections...right?

\---

**Art by[Fanta](https://fantastickingdomus.tumblr.com/)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Charred


	20. Charred - Day 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinda silly and short. Don't be fooled by the beginning. Hope you enjoy something a little more lighthearted.

Bendy felt tears slip down his face as he fell to his knees. He reached out a hand to the burning body, but it inevitably fell back to his side. Orange flames burned in front of his face. Warming his skin but cooling his heart. All mortal things eventually came to an end, as did such a gentle precious life.

Lost too soon. Smelled so sweet. So savory.

“Bendy, stop crying over your cussin’ bacon.” Cuphead snapped. “We will get more.” The dish man growled, leaning back against a tree.

“The young leave us too soon.” The demon murmured, mourning the loss others could not hope to understand. To grieve the sodium and fat gone. To appreciate a lost cured masterpiece. “So brief yet forever remembered in our hearts. A life gone in vain but  _ never  _ forgotten.”

“Mr. Felix, he’s doing it again!” Boris called out.

“Doing what?” Bendy sniffled. “Grieving a treasure member of our expedition? Mourning properly?” Mugman sighed.

“The first time this happened, it was kinda funny.” He slumped over against Cup. “Now it’s just sad.”

“It  _ is _ sad. Sad to see none of you care about our carefully crafted friend.” Heartless all of them. Bendy turned back to the flames, bowing his head in respect. “May you be properly remembered, lost bacon friends.”

“Bendy…” Felix groaned, running a paw down his face, “We have more for pete’s sake. Please. You gotta stop doing this every time a piece falls in the fire.”

“Someone has to remember the fallen, Mr. Felix.” Bendy shook his head. “I bear such a burden.” The remaining questers groaned. His friends could bemoan the situation now, but- “Wait, we have more?”

_ “Yes!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Glass


	21. Glass - Day 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is canon compliant...I think.

Red was quietly cleaning up around the house. A clean atmosphere meant everyone was in better and more sanitary spirits. Someone had to keep Oddwell’s experiments away from the kitchen. If one more made it in the kitchen, she swore Granny was going to riot.

The idea of Mrs. Gopher on a rampage brought a smile to her face. 

Suddenly a crash from the other room caught her attention. She sighed, making her way towards the noise. What one earth could it be now? What was that lizard up to? Crossing her arms and preparing a lecture, the last thing she was ready for was the sight when she arrived.

Bendy, Boris, and Mugman looking horribly guilty leaning over a box. Boris tried to hide the box. Bendy flushed, very pointedly not looking at her. Mugman was whistling, acting a little too casual. She rested her hands on her hips, arching a brow at them.

“You boys have something?” Bendy flushed deeper. Condensation dripped down Mugman’s glass while he whistled. Boris’ ear drooped back and his tail low. She tapped her foot, pushing out a hand. “Box. Now.” Boris slowly handed it over to her. She took the shoe box, looking at it quizzingly. It was lighter than she expected.

“We didn’t mean to drop it…” Boris mumbled, hiding his face. “Granny asked us to clean out the close-”

“We didn’t know!” Bendy blurted out, face entirely rose colored. Red looked to Mugman, who looked a little lost.

“I just heard something break.” He confessed with a shrug.

“So, an accomplice.” She clicked her tongue as he shrank into his scarf. “Well, let’s just take a little look in he-” She froze seeing the contents. The lid slipped out her fingers. She...She hadn’t seen these in years.

A picture in it’s broken frame presented her in her old showgirl red leotard with a painfully familiar face in white to her left. Both young women with their hair pinned up, red and blonde respectively. She stared at the aged photo, both of them grinning happily before it all came crashing down again.

“Red?” Boris suddenly spoke up. She looked up, all three boys looking concerned. “Please don’t cry. W-We can fix it! I’m sorry I dropped it, I didn’t mean to.” She blinked, raising a hand to her cheeks. Sure enough, she was crying. How odd...she didn't recall starting.

“It’s...alright.” She whispered, wiping away her pesky tears. “Don’t worry about it, it’s just an old picture.” She smiled bitterly, pulling the picture out. “Didn’t even know I still had this old thing.” The nurse chuckled.

“You...used to be a showgirl?” Bendy probed nervously, still blushing. She hummed, tapping the photo against the box’s edge.

“Yes, but that was years ago. I met Avery and he convinced me to chase my dreams, to leave my old life behind.” She paused, looking back to her and Cindy. She could still swear she almost heard the music… “I wanted something better and I left with a little help.”

“Who’s the other lady?” Boris asked curiously. “She looks a lot like you.” Red chuckled.

“My cousin, Cindy.”  _ ‘Red, come on. It’s not so bad. Tell ya what, you go rest and I’ll take care of the morning chores.’ _ “She was more like a sister to me though. We had the same guardian for awhile...her stepmother.”  _ ‘I can’t leave just yet, they need me...they need us.’ _ “She didn’t end up coming with me.”

“Why?” Bendy frowned, no longer rosy. “If you two were so close, why did you split up?” Red chewed on her lip, tapping the old picture a little faster.

“Not everything in life is clean cut, Bendy.” She settled on. Her eyes looked over them. Bendy and Boris both looked lost but Mugman seemed to get it. “She thought...sometimes...sometimes people tell us they love us and they don’t. It doesn’t matter what anyone else says, we’re convinced of that love. Even if it’s nonexistent.”

“She stayed...because she thought she had love?” Boris probed. Red nodded slowly.

“It’s why she wouldn’t run away with me and Avery. She was convinced her stepmother and stepsisters really cared about her...about us. They didn’t.” She set the picture back in the box. “I hope she’s left by now but I doubt it.” She looked back up and both the BBrothers looked upset, while Mugman sent her a silent apology.

“Have you ever tried talking to her again?” Boris asked weakly. “I mean, I can’t imagine losing Bendy or leaving him behind.”

“Same with me and Cup.” Mugs chimed in, contributing vocally for the first time. “Maybe she’s in a better spot now.” Red chuckled, closing the box. She walked past the boys, putting the box back up in the top of the closet.

“I’m not sure. Last time I tried, I was hung up on.” Red considered it, then eyed them. “Phone calls aside...I seem to remember two boys breaking my frame and all three ready to hide it.” The boys looked nervous again. “You’re all finishing cleaning up the kitchen.” She jabbed a finger at the kitchen. “Now go. Off with you.” Red sternly watched all three boys scramble to the kitchen. The sight brought a faint smile to her face. She stood in the hall a moment, tapping her foot and sighed. 

She had to be nuts.

Her feet carried her to the phones and she dialed the old house number. As much as she hated that place she couldn’t forget the number. Called for weeks after leaving to check on Cindy, before she stopped picking up. The line rang and rang until it finally picked up.

“Tremaine residence,” A nasally but soft voice came through, “Anastasia speaking.” Red was tempted to hang up right then. She didn’t want to talk to Cindy’s stepsisters. “Hello?”

“Is Cinderella Swingshift at this residence?” Red managed in a clipped tone. “I have business with her.” The line was quiet. Red chewed harder on her lip. This was a bad idea. Why did she do this?

“Who is this?” Anastasia demanded, her tone changing sharply.

“Red.” Why did she say that?  _ Why did she say that!? _

“Red? Uhh...Red Hot?” Red blinked. She sounded confused, not snotty. 

“Yes.” She wrapped her fingers around the cord. “I was thinking about Cindy, and figured I’d try to call again and-”

“Cindy’s gone.” Anastaia cut in, in an urgent hushed tone. “Been gone. Listen, I’m not supposed to talk about her but I know you two got on well. She left a couple years ago. I snuck her some bills for a ticket and she left. She wanted to be brave like you.” She...what? “Mother’s been in a...foul mood...since she vanished.” 

Red frowned. The woman sounded frightened.  _ Very  _ frightened. No, Anastaia had never been kind to her or Cindy but she wasn’t nearly as bad as Drizella had been. 

“If I hear from her I could tell her you called and where you are.” She offered up quietly. “She does check in every now and again, even though I tell her  _ not _ to.”

“Ana...are you in trouble?”

“I will be if mother hears me.” She hissed. “If she finds Cindy. Mother’s changed and not for the better. Where are you?”

“T-Toon Town.” Red adjusted her grip. “What do you mean she-”

“Can’t talk, but I’ll pass word along.” She whispered. “ _ NO! _ I do  _ NOT _ wear a size thirteen shoe! How  _ dare _ you suggest my feet are so large. Go soak yourself!” Anastaia shrieked suddenly on the phone, hanging up sharply. Red listened to the dial tone, slowly hanging up. Something wasn’t right there. Not at all.

Red tapped her finger on her arm, thinking quietly. What was her level of action here? Were she a more vindictive woman, she’d leave it. Anastaia and Drizella tormented her when she stayed in the Tremaine household. Their mother was especially foul to her. Never missing a chance to remind her about her parents...or grandmother. 

Stars! She ran away to get away from them.

Still...a nurse helped people. She ensured they were in good health and living comfortably, doing her best to help them. Red sighed, running a hand through her hair. She should at the very least check into it a little bit.

Maybe it was time to cash in that favor the cup brothers offered.  _ They _ did say they wanted to prove their good will.

What better than a wellness check?

Besides, if things went sour, they knew how to handle themselves. She’d have to ask them after dinner, when everyone else turned in. If the other quester’s overheard, they’d want to go too. Last thing they needed was more stress on those boys. With her mind made up, she went to go check on her nosy trio’s progress with the kitchen.

“It better be spotless!” She called ahead in warning, hearing a choir of groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Extra Eyes


	22. Extra Eyes - Day 22

Bendy was bored out of his skull as Hat lectured him on...something. Honestly, he tuned out about an hour ago. He couldn’t even remember what started the talk. Sighing, the demon teen began looking around the room. If he had to listen to Hat prattle on, might as well make it interesting.

He spied an odd looking statue behind the pacing demon. It was a man, maybe, with eyes all over his arms, chest, back, and face. He had fabric wrapped around his lower half and tied just above his waist. Iridescent wings, similar to a peacock with the spots. 

His body was stone, his wings were colored, but his eyes were mostly stone. However, a single set on his face where a normal toons would be were solid black, dripping gold tears. It was a little...unsettling to say the least. He looked to be reading a book, held in his right hand. A large clear crystal in his left.

Bendy jerked back as Hat was snapping his fingers in front of him, scowling. “Are you even listening to me?” He hissed, narrowing his visible eye. Bendy clamped his mouth shut. He didn’t have to incriminate himself. He knew his rights. “Of course not.” The older demon shook his head. “Why did I expect anything different?”

“Who...err...what’s that?” Bendy pointed to the odd statue. Hat turned to the statue and grinned proudly.

“That is one of three depictions of the seer known only as ‘Argus’.” He declared, promptly walking up to it. Gleefully looking over the old statue. Must’ve been a big deal to have this old thing. “Supposedly, he saw everything. Knew everything. Many sought his counsel to know what they could never hope to obtain.” Okay...that  _ was _ pretty impressive. Bendy hopped up, getting a closer look at the statue.

“Is he an angel?” He asked, eyeing the colorful wings. Alice did say some angels looked...weird. This definitely qualified as ‘weird’. Hat let out a small humm, walking around the statue.

“Some rumors claim he was, though they never say which tier. Others say he was a powerful high demon who gave knowledge for souls but that doesn’t hold up under scrutiny.” Hat narrowed his gaze on ‘Argus’s’ face, as if it owed him an explanation. “A few records say he was an angel-demon hybrid...then you have some pinning him as a fae. I’ve heard a claim many centuries ago he was a micco. Truly, no one knows.” Hat chuckled, turning his back to the piece. “No one asked him. He never told.”

“He only ever told people what they asked for?” Bendy scowled, crossing his arms. “Seems like a waste if he knew everything. Couldn’t he use it to predict the resurgence of ink illness? Or see when natural disasters are going to happen?” Hat looked at him curiously. Bendy threw up his arms. “I’m just sayin’!”

“No, it’s a fair point.” The lord murmured, clasping his hands behind his back. “But what’s in it for him? It’s his gift. His talent. His skillset to use as he pleases. Why would he use it for free and to no benefit to himself?” Bendy went to argue, but stopped short. The ‘because it’s the right thing’ never worked with demons... _ or _ Hat. Not to mention, the old fashion piece had a point.

It  _ was _ this guy’s power. 

He didn't actually have to use it to answer anyone. ‘Argus’ didn’t have an obligation to share with anyone. However, he chose to but only what they asked. In a way...they were responsible for what they learned. Maybe? If they were, shouldn’t they have asked about those things? Stars, nobody asked anything about him. Bendy frowned, rubbing his temples. 

He didn’t know. Maybe he was looking into this too much… It was making his brain hurt.

Hat arched a brow, seeming to be waiting on him to say something. A grin slowly slithered across his fanged features. “Well, I suppose I  _ can _ get you to think after all.” He laughed, walking off. “So, back to the lesson at hand-”

Schmuck.

Bendy stuck out his tongue to the lord’s back, who prattled about the story or whatever. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t understand those ‘demon classics’. He could still barely read infernal! This was stardust. He plopped down, tapping his claws, glancing back to ‘Argus’.

At least he was interesting.

Bendy stared at the being as Hat lectured. He frowned slightly, staring into those empty eyes. Slowly, a drop of fresh gold slipped down the statue’s face. Those black orbs seemed to move and stare back. 

Bendy set his hand down, blinking and shaking his head. He had to imagine that. It was just some old artwork. That’s all. Nervously he looked to where ‘Argus’ was. The drop was gone. He hadn’t moved. The demon let out a sigh, slouching in his chair.

These lessons were so boring his brain was trying to scare him.

_ Wonderful. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Freak Show


	23. Freak Show - Day 23

Ebi shifted, pushing some of Doug’s legs out her face. Her next act was in half an hour. She wasn’t a fan of how people stared at her. Or how some weirdos got so smitten, wanting to ‘run off’ with her.

She didn’t have legs. Idiots. She had a tail.

No, the dark circus wasn’t where she wanted to be but it was better than being alone. At least here she was in good company. Monster’s hiding in plain sight. People actually liked them...to a certain extent. They didn’t like them as people per say, more as entertainment or possessions.

Still, her fellow dark creatures understood it. They were their own family. They watched out for each other because no one else was going to. Once upon a time, Akama and Cala watched out for her. Now Spindella did. 

The spider woman couldn’t swim or turn people to stone or know about all the fish in the sea. She did know what to say to make her feel better, or get some schmuck to back off. Notice she was drying out and convince the Ringmaster she couldn’t perform.

Spindella wasn’t her sisters but she was close enough. Sometimes, you just make do.

And when you’re a freak, it’s enough.

You learn to make it enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Mutated


	24. Mutated - Day 24

Boris sluggishly sat up. The taste of iron was strong in his mouth. He recoiled, spitting it out and coughing. He sat up, smelling the too strong scent. Why was it so potent? So nauseating? His paw pushed back, hitting something wet. He flinched, yanking his paw back.

“What the cuss.” He muttered, squinting at the dark substance on his gloves. He gasped, a sick feeling in his stomach. Was...was it Bendy? Did he have an ink attack and- The pup scrambled to his feet, slipping on more of the liquid. Boris yelped as he slipped and fell face first in the puddles.

He finally managed to sit up, iron assaulting his nose now. “Bendy!” He howled, staggering to his feet. “ _ Bendy! _ ” He didn’t notice the animalistic pitch in his voice. Or how his fangs and claws were sharper. That his clothes were stretched and torn. 

So transfixed, he failed to notice the yellow stained bag and dark fur, back in the puddles behind him.

Too focused on finding his missing, potentially dead brother.

Most werewolves don’t recall their first meal anyways.

Boris BBro was no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Accident


	25. Accident - Day 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This snippets out of a possible future work of mine. It's an AU for IM, but out of context I believe it fits in just fine.
> 
> As always, enjoy.

A loud crash exploded across the intersection. 

Scraping and crumpling metal. 

Shattering glass. 

Tires trying to keep still. 

Cuphead tried to hold on to the steering wheel as he slammed into the door, gritting his teeth. The outside world blurring together in a sickly whirl of color. Quickly mixing into one long sickening solid shade. He looked up just as the car slammed into a pole. 

He squeezed his eyes shut to brace for impact. His body was thrown harshly forward, held back by his seat belt. Cup cried out as something stabbed him. The windshield shattered. Rubber sliding, metal creaking, glass breaking. Then silence. Eerie silence.

Cup tried to keep his eyes open. Take a deep breath and assess the damage. His mind felt foggy, vision blurred. The harder he fought it, the harder it pulled him down.

And then everything snapped to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Drowning


	26. Drowning - Day 26

Bendy was curled on himself. Arms wrapped tightly around him midsection. Sobbing as pain struck though his body. He coughed up a mouthful of ink. The black substance slipping off his body. He shuddered, more building up inside. Burning.

Gagging, he lost another puddle of ink. The teen laid limply in the puddle, coughing up more. Tears slipping down his face. 

He was so sick of this illness. So sick of the pain. The stains. He tried to push up but fell back in the ink. Panting, he rolled onto his back. Coughing, sputtering up ink. Gurgling in his throat. Filling up his lungs. Bendy let out a delirious sputtering laugh.

Same old stardust. Different day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Suffocation


	27. Suffocation - Day 27

Cala squirmed, trying to breathe. She didn’t know where she was but it was hard to breathe. Something had latched onto her sides. She flinched as it moved, making an awful noise. The mer whimpered, keeping her eyes clamped shut.

Did she shift and attack whatever was holding her down? Maybe Mugsy would come for her...or the girls! Of course! They would come for her. She just needed to wait and they’d save from this heated floppy limb beast.

Any minute now.

Any minute Mugsy would swoop in to save her...or Holly with some runes...or Alice with some angel magic.

Any minute now.

-

Boris yawned, stumbling down the stairs. His eyes heavy from the late night of everyone celebrating Oddswell’s birthday. 

They partied _hard._

He rubbed his sore ears from Bendy’s drunken serenades to Alice, who was just as far gone. She was applauding him in tears. Said his vocals were ‘revolshunaree’. Cup and Mugs for some reason decided to get into a drinking competition with Jerry. Poor guy didn’t even make it past three shots before needing help back to his room. 

Cala and Holly decided for some reason to join in. They made up a drinking game after every shot you had to run down the hall and back. Boris couldn’t remember if there was a bet on the table on top of that or not. Cala ended up winning their drinking competition, being the last one to remain upright.

She later ended up falling out her chair and Cuphead helped her up and she started crying. That her ‘Mugsy’s nose shrunk’. And for _some_ reason, Cup _joined_ her in the crying. He apparently thought she meant Mugman actually shrunk and his little bro was now shorter than Bendy. 

Boris had though his brother was gonna throw hands when that came out. That’d he’d have to be stopping a fight from an otherwise good time.

Instead, the demon hugged Mugs, patting his back. Bendy looked the latter in the eyes and told him he’d ‘teach him the trade’. Holly said she wanted to learn too. Felix just stared at the chaos with paternal disappointment, shaking his head.

Boris was fairly certain himself, Felix, Red, Granny, and the doctor were the only people not to get entirely wasted.

The girls drank so much Red made them stay the night. She had made them up a temporary abode in the living room. The wolf sniffed, and could already smell a hearty breakfast cooking. Excited he started to run to the kitchen, only pausing to hear a stream of small whimpers.

Boris nervously edged towards the living room. He wasn’t sure what was making the terrified noises. He wasn’t sure he wanted to. Especially picking up the quiet stream of, “save me, save me, save me, save me,”. The pup peeked in cautiously.

He was right. He _wasn’t_ ready for the sight before him.

Cala was whimpering, on the verge of tears with her eyes clamped shut. Her torso was wrapped like a burrito in blankets while Holly and Alice were hugging her waist. Both girls still out like a light. Alice was drooling a little on the blanket…

He chuckled at the sight. Striding up to Cala, leaning down next to her. She sniffed, pleas grating to a stop.

“Boris, is that you?” She whispered, eyes clamped shut.

“Yep.”

“Can you get me free?” He snorted. “Don’t laugh! Some beast has me restrained and I couldn’t breathe earlier!” She let out a shaky huff. “Thankfully, it moved.” Boris noticed a pillow nearby, likely the offending item.

“There’s no beast.” He stood up stretching. “Just Holly and Alice...and I don’t think they’re gonna be up soon.”

“What? Oh, what a relief.” Her eyes popped open, looking all around. “Wait, where are you going? Don’t leave me here!” He shrugged.

“I’ll save you some breakfast.” He whistled lowly, sauntering off to the kitchen. Abandoning poor Cala to her roommates.

“Boris.” She hissed. “ _Boris!”_ And he just kept on walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Stabbed


	28. Stabbed - Day 28

Jake slashed down the next monster, gritting his teeth. Michael ran another through, laying it low. Alice was behind them, healing Zacharias. Zach sighed, tilting his head to the side.

“How embarrassing…’ He chuckled humorlessly to himself, “getting stabbed by an _imp_.”

“Just take it easy Zach.” Alice soothed, sealing up the wound. “It’s not too serious but...uh...you’ve lost a lot of blood.” She finished with certainty, nodding sharply. He arched a brow at her.

“A lot of blood.” He smirked. “That sure is accurate madame healer.” Alice scowled, looking like she was debating slapping him or not.

“It sure is. Don’t forget who holds your life in the balance, mister.” He laughed. He always knew how to smile, no matter how bleak things got.

“Yes ma’am.” Jake snickered at the two.

“Jake, in front of you!” Michael hissed. The messenger spun on his heel, striking down the dark figure. He didn’t even have a chance to see what it was before another was on him. A creature cloaked in darkness, with long needle-like teeth. It’s claws curling around his blade. It grinned.

“Michael!” He shouted behind him.

“Busy!” The warrior snapped back, dealing with his own demons. Jake’s arms trembled trying to hold the monster back. He couldn’t let it get Alice and Zach! Stars… Zach wasn’t even battle ready. The creature leaned closer, its foul smell making his nose burn.

“Such a tasty little morsel,” Its echoing voice gurgled, “shall I try a bite?” Jake didn’t even have time to strike. It leaned around his blade, claws tearing into his shoulders and pinning him down. “I always wanted to try angel’s food…” It grinned. He shrieked as it’s teeth tore into his neck.

 _“JAKE!”_ Alice screamed, jumping up from Zach’s side. He wanted to say something to her but he was dead now. He wouldn’t live from such an injury. Jake huffed as Donovan leaned back, spitting and cursing.

“Cloud Fluff, you taste _gross_ Jake.” Donny complained, wiping his tongue on his costume. Alice huffed, crossing her arms. Waiting to avenge him how nice.

“You weren’t supposed to actually bite me.” Jake chided back playfully.

“I got a little into my role as monster king, sue me.” He spit back. 

“I’m still dying here.” Zach piped up. “And Jake’s dead, no talking.” Jake blew a raspberry back, going back to playing dead. Michael sighed, lowering his stick back from the sheets with mean faces drawn on them.

“I’m kinda hungry, can we break for lunch?” Alice shrugged.

“I mean, sure, but I think our games over. Pretty sure Zach’s bled out by now,” said boy giving a lazy wave, “Jake is dead,”

“Avenge me swiftly and gallantly.” He grinned. She rolled her eyes.

“Donny would just kill me next, and then it’d just be you and him.” She pointed to Michael. Donovan pulled off his cruel costume, tossing it aside. 

“She has a point.” Donovan conceited. “Also, I’m hungry too. New game after lunch?”

“A new game sounds good.” Michael agreed, dropping his stick. “Monster hunting’s getting old.”

“It kinda is.” Zach agreed, pushing to his feet. He frowned, looking at the berry stains on his clothes...or rather his ‘blood’. “Do ya think this’ll come out? If not my mom’s gonna be ticked.” Jake shrugged.

“No idea, man.” Zach groaned, already imagining his mother’s wrath at ruining more clothes.

“So,” Alice clapped her hands together, getting their attention, “Lunch, then a new game?”

“New game!” The boy replied in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Decapitated


	29. Decapitated - Day 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is canon compliant and pretty short. Enjoy.

Hat scuttled across the castle floors, grumbling to himself. He’d have to find a new host... _again._ It was beyond ridiculous!

How hard was it to keep a host longer than a decade!?

He knew he should have possessed that blithering idiot of a ruler but his lady had been far more receptive. Well, not any longer. Decapitation does tend to make it difficult to hold a body together. No brain to overwrite, no body to control. 

The circlet hissed bitterly, shifting back into a cap as he crawled on. Maybe he could find one of those revolting peasants and take them over. One of them might last him a few months to find something better.

The demon carried on, largely ignored by the revolting toons. He managed to sneak into a crate and settle down.

And the waiting game began once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Bitten


	30. Bitten - Day 30

Bendy was engrossed in Felix’s latest adventure story, when a series of noise outside caught his attention. A familiar snarky voice made him roll his eyes, putting his book down. The demon hopped down form his chair, heading over to the door. Mugs and Holly were helping Cup limp up the stairs.

“Should I ask?” Bendy pushed the door open for them. Mugman shook his head while Holly sighed.

“Cup was just…” She trailed off, looking for the right word.

“Cusser had it comin’.” Cup spit a mouth of blood out. “Jus’ wish he was worse for wear.” Holly sympathetically pat him on the shoulder.

“I appreciate the gesture.” He grumbled under his breath, stalking down the hall. Mugman shut the door behind him, folding his arm. He shook his head.

“I told ‘im not to do it.” Mugman threw up his arms. “I didn’t agree with what that schmuck was sayin or anything  _ but  _ he was clearly wasted.”

“I still can’t believe he hardly had a scratch on him.” Holly commented somewhere between wonder and disgust. “I was at least hoping for a bloody nose.” Bendy looked between the two, feeling lost.

“What happened?” Holly sniffed, crossing her arms with a glare.

“I went out to get some books ordered, and Cups and Mugs tagged along. I saw a new bar opened up nearby, thought it’d be fun to take a look around. We aren’t ther for five starfallen minutes-”

“And some creepy schmuck started flirting with her.” Mugs interjected. She nodded sharply.

“I made it  _ clear  _ I wasn’t interested and he couldn’t take a flipping hint.”

“So Cuphead punched him.” Bendy deadpanned.

“No, actually.” Holly corrected. “He told him to back off and leave me alone. Basically, he just reiterated what I already said. Except now  _ magically _ the guy could listen.” Mugman quickly agreed.

“He used his words first. That’s big for him.” Bendy snorted. Mugman sighed heavily out his nose. “Then the guy grabbed Holly-”

“THAT CUSSEr BIT ME!” Cup raged from the other room. The trio flinched from the screaming. “WHO THE  _ CUSS  _ DOES THAT!?” Holly cleared her throat.

“ _ Anyways _ , he grabbed and then Cup punched him.” She said. “Guy did have it coming, no arguments here.” Holly looked wistfully up the hall, winced as another round of swear echoed into the room.

“You just didn’t expect him to get the tar kicked out of him?” Dish and woman sheepishly shook their heads. Bendy rubbed his temples. “Well, what happened to the guy?”

“He walked out.” They both muttered. Bendy felt his shoulder drop. Well he knew  _ exactly _ what Cup was going to be doing when he got better. Sighing, the demon stalked off to the bathroom.

Someone had to talk some sense into Cuphead before he broke something.

Last thing they needed was to replace the mirror.

-

Over the next few days, since the ‘bar’ incident, Bendy started to notice Cuphead was staying fairly shut in. He didn’t really spend any time in any of the houses common areas. Hadn’t talked to Holly  _ at all _ , which was weird. Even stranger, he hadn’t seen the dish man at any meals.

“Oh my stars, he’s  _ sulking _ .” Bendy gasped in realization. Boris turned to him confused.

“Who is?”

“Cuphead!” He hopped to his feet, giggling. “He’s sore about getting his hide handed to him!” The demon cackled. Oh, he could  _ totally _ rub Cup’s nose in this. Payback for all those ‘short’ comments. Heh he. Boris huffed.

“Don’t friends help each other through a tough time?” Bendy raised a claw to protest, then scowled.

“Cuss, your right.” Boris arched a brow at him. “What?” The wolf shook his head, walking out their room. Bendy waved him off. So how did he get Cuphead to come out of his room? Mugman hadn’t had any luck...or he was just with Cala. Who knew?

Groaning, he headed upstairs to the dish brother’s room. He knocked, then threw it open. Cuphead never waited for anyone to answer before throwing it open, so neither would Bendy.

“Okay Cup, where are ya?” The demon squinted in the pitch black room. Said dish grumbled from his bed, covers moving. Bendy rolled his eyes, striding to the window, grabbing the curtains. “It's a perfectly good day, sun’s shining. Get off your butt and get up.” 

Bendy shoved the curtains to the sides, light pouring in the room. Cuphead grumbled from under his covers, fabric shifting again. The demon arched a brow at the brooding ceramic fool.

“Come on, ya mook.” Bendy grabbed the hem of the covers. “Stop sulkin’ and get up.” Bendy ripped the covers cover bad and Cuphead tried to hold onto it. Light his his skin and it started to smoke? Cup hissed at him,  _ large _ fangs bared at him. Red glowing eyes, snarling at him.

Bendy froze and Cup shoved him back. Grabbed the covers and bundled back up. Bendy trembled on the floor, scrambling out the room while the latter went back to bed.

The demon was in such a panic, he missed the top step and proceeded to fall all the way down the stairs. Tumbling down with deadly momentum. Moaning after he connected with the floor and stopped.

“B-Bendy!?” Boris rushed over, helping him up. “What’s wrong?”

“Where’s Mugman!?” He shouted. Boris frowned. 

“Getting groceries for the girls...I think, why?” The pup’s ears fell low. “Did something happen to Cuphead? Is he okay?” Then his eyes narrowed. “Did you make him feel worse? Bro, you were supposed to help him feel better, not stay shut in.” 

Bendy pointed ignored the last stream of questions, grabbing his brother desperately by the shoulders. Shaking him back and forth.

“Other than the fact he hissed at me and started burning like a cussin’ blood sucker,” Bendy shrieked hysterically, “Then no! Nothing’s wrong  _ at all!” _ Boris blanched.

“He,  _ what!?” _

“He was burnin’ when the sunlight touched him!” Bendy explained, dropping him to pace. “That guy did bite him… Holy cuss! Was that schmuck a vamp? How the heck to do ya fix that? Pull fangs?” 

While the two brother’s were panicking, Mugman, Alice, and Holly snuck in the back. The BBros were so far gone with their dilemma, they didn’t even see the trio heading upstairs. Alice watched them for a moment, frowning.

“I think they know…” She mumbled under her breath. “Should we tell them we’re fixing it.”

“Longer we wait, longer it takes to fix.” Holly replied flatly. Mugman nodded.

“So, I’ll grab him and you two take care of the magic.” Mugs grimaced. “He’s gonna bite me. I just know it.” Alice sympathetically patted his shoulder.

“We brought enough for five cures, if need be.” The angel said blithely. “Besides, we already ate garlic  _ and _ have Holly’s charms. Any bite on us won’t get us turned.” She declared proudly, Holly preening at the mention of her charms.

“It’s still gonna hurt.” The dish mumbled. “Seem to be forgetting that bit.”

“You’ll be fine.” Holly assured him, as the approached the boy’s room. “So, get in there.” She gave Mugs a nudge forward.

“For the record,” Mugs said, holding up his hands, “I don’t like this.”

“Duly noted.” Holly clipped. Then nudged her head towards the room. “Now, get in there. We’re burning daylight.” Mugman sighed.

“Let’s just get this over with…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Freeform


	31. Freeform (Reanimation) - Day 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last prompt for goretober and Halloween! What an exciting night. We've come a long way and been through fluff and angst. Thank you for reading and enjoying all these prompts.
> 
> This prompt is a continuation of Day 13 with Cog! Holly, so be warned.

Mugman sluggishly woke up. His head felt stuffed with cotton and body numb. He tried to push up out of his bed, but his whole body refused to stop shaking. What was wrong with him? Was he coming down with something?

“Mugsy, you’re up!” Holly’s voice chirped. He looked all around him and his stomach lurched. Too fast.  _ Way _ too fast. He groaned from the sudden vertigo, clutching his stomach. “Oh, are you alright?” He felt her hand gently settle on his shoulder.

“Just a little dizzy...weak.” He laughed, closing his eyes. “Could I have some water, please?”

“Of course.” Holly’s voice assured him. Mugman let out a sigh, opening his eyes as her heels clicked back. Her eyes were solid black, but were oddly peaceful. Kind and welcoming as the smile on her face. “Here.”

“Thanks, sis.” She lit up brightly as he drank.

“I’m glad you're feeling better.” Mugs frowned at that, setting his glass down.

“Was I sick?” Holly looked sad. Her obsidian orbs became hooded and a small frown pulled at her lips. “Sis?” Her fingers wrung together, feet shifting. “Holly?”

“You...you weren’t waking up.” She whispered. “I, I couldn’t lose any more family.” She bit her lip. “I...may have done something drastic.” Holly suddenly grabbed his hands, pulling him sharply forward. “I  _ had _ to. I...I couldn’t. Not again. I’m sorry Mugs. Please don’t be mad at me, I just-”

“Whoa, woah, _ woah! _ ” He pulled his hands free, waving his hand back and forth. She started sobbing and he pulled her in close for a hug. Then wiped her tears away. “Hey, I’m okay. I, uh, I don’t know what ya did but hey, I’m alive right? That has ta count for somethin’... Right?” She nodded slowly. “Just tell me what you did, okay?”

“Please don’t be mad…” She whispered. He grimaced.

“I can’t promise that.” She looked heartbroken. Mugman gulped, quickly adding on. “I might get mad but I’m not gonna hate ya or anythin’! Whatever ya did, we’ll talk it over an’ figure out a way to move forward. Family sticks together.” He chuckled as tension bled out her shoulder. Good, she was calming down. “Stars know how many times I’ve been pissed at Cups. We’ve even gotten in fist fights...uhh...bad example.” He frowned, scratching the side of his head. “I had a point...where was I going with this?” Holly chuckled, shaking her head.

“Point received.” Her laugh melted into a serious expression. “I...what do you remember?” Mugs hummed thoughtfully, then snapped his fingers.

“We went to that diner! The one that Cuppy shot up and that cat was a schmuck to Bendy.” Holly’s face grew ashen. “What?” Fear was starting to pile up in his stomach. Why was she making such an awful face?

“Mugman,” She said slowly, “That was almost a month ago.” His jaw dropped.

“A  _ what!?” _ He checked her face for any sign of deceit. Not a trace. She was dead serious. “W-What happened to me?” He stuttered out. “Where’s Cup!?”

“Calm down!” She held up her hands placatingly. “First….I don’t really know.” Holly wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Cala found you.” His heart skipped a beat. Cala? “She’s okay. Just running some errands for me. She’ll be back soon.” Holly quickly added on. “You were pretty badly torn up. I lost you a few times... _ but _ I managed to bring you back.”

“Where’s my brother.” Mugman muttered numbly. He...died? Well, he had before but that was when he and Cuphead could parry each other’s souls. They kinda slapped ‘em back in and evenythin’ was fixed. That was the end of it. 

He saw the Boss bring Cup back once…

“He’s right there.” Holly pointed to a bed adjacent to his. Mugman followed her finger to his brother. He was deathly pale, but his chest was moving. Mugs let out a held breath. “I honestly wasn’t sure if either of you were going to wake up. I took a chance and apparently it panned out.”

“Holly, tha-”

“Cala told me.” She interrupted, looking pointedly away. Mugman suddenly forgot how to speak. Cala did  _ what!? _ “She told me about your,” Holly gestured to the chest area, “predicament. It’s why I couldn’t give up. I couldn’t let  _ him _ take you two from me...from us.” He bit his lip. “No one deserves that, mistake or not. I had to try everything to keep you.  _ Both _ of you.”

No good would come of this. None at all. 

Boss would be furious. Maybe claim them himself. Stars... not only would he and Cups be goners, Cala would get caught, and Holly would end up as  _ collateral! _ What were those girls thinking?

“Holly...what did you do?” He whispered, watching his brother breath. He couldn’t look at her. Not right now. He was praying his face didn’t show how terrified he felt. She took in a deep breath.

“I did some research on soul binding.” She confessed tightly, rubbing her arms anxiously. “A few micco dabbled in it. Their research was rubbish aside from preservation and holding. Apparently it was a taboo to practice in.” She gulped. “I needed to figure out how to get your bodies working again. To be healthy.”

“Holly,” Mugs warned.

“I found a special creature that does the trick.” She blurted out. “It’s a tiny thing. Really, you won’t even notice it! Some micco splinter groups discovered it towards the end of the war. Used it to revive their loved ones. With some tweaking, it would work here too. It wards off illness and aging, so you won’t need to worry abo-”

“Holly, stop stalling!” Mugs finally snapped. “Just tell me already!” She paled, her dark orbs wide.

“Uhh, I,” She swallowed again, “may have implanted you both with a magical parasite that’s made you slightly immortal.” She giggled nervously, beads of sweat dripping down the sides of her face. 

Mugman blinked.

Then he shook his head and blinked again.

“ _ You WHAT!?” _ She flinched. Holly curled on herself as he panicked. Mugs grabbed his chest. He didn’t feel any surgical incisions. He froze. He didn’t feel any scars either. Mugman quickly pressed a hand under his shirt. Where Cuphead’s shot should've been was flat smooth skin.

Not a trace of the burns.

“What the cuss.” He mumbled, dropping his arm.

“L-Like I said, they keep you healthy.” Holly piped up. “The parasite regenerates at ridiculous speeds. E-Even regrow limbs and organs! Fights off any invader’s to the body.”

“And what exactly do they  _ take _ from me?” He managed brittlely. “You said ‘parasite’. What do they take?” Holly shrank back, biting her lip.

“Memories.” He paused.

“What?”

“Memories. That’s what they take.” She inhaled shakily. “That’s why I asked you what you remembered. The first time you woke up...you didn’t know your name.” He felt blood draining out his face. How could he forget his own name? What else did he forget!? 

“Memories can return,” Holly cut in, “but if you get too badly hurt...if you disperse...you could lose some more. Some return immediately, some over time, some don’t at all. It doesn't eat them, if that’s what’s worrying you… It..ah, the parasites simply don’t want to die and will do whatever they have to to keep their host alive.”

“Like a possession.” He said flatly. Her eyes widened in horror.

“No! Not at all!” He jumped from how sharply she raised her voice. “This is a mutual relationship. You keep it safe, it keeps you alive. The memory loss is a side effect from the revival and regeneration process.” Mugs frowned. Now he felt confused.

“Then it wouldn’t be a parasite?” He asked, brow knitting together. She opened her mouth, then covered it. Deeply thinking. After a few minutes, she finally spoke up.

“Actually, your right. It wouldn’t.” She nodded. “This would be a symbiotic relationship, just with some bad side effects. I’m sorry for the alarm then.” 

“It’s fine. You’re jus’ trying’ ta help.” He smiled but didn’t feel it. Her face almost seemed to mirror his.

“You will be fine so long as you don’t do anything reckless...but if you do, I’m prepared.” Holly fished a necklace out her pocket. It was a crystal, with a whitish blue glowing vine in it. “This is something the creature responds to. Take it.” She handed it over. Mugs felt a little burst of warmth touching the time, flipping it over in his hands. After messing with it, he slipped it on.

“What’s it do?” She looked back over to Cuphead. Mug’s followed her gaze, noticing he had one hanging on the bedpost.

“If you die, it’ll bring you right back.” She replied simply. “You might lose some memories if that happens...so I suggest writing everything you can down. I can protect such a book with runes so you don’t need to worry about it rotting.” Her lips pursed. “I found out the hard way when Cuphead had an accident.” She looked at him hard, jabbing him in the chest. “You’re not invincible, so don’t act like it. You can die but you’ll come back. I don’t know what these creature’s limits are, so take it easy, okay?” She looked a little scared. “I don’t want to go back to researching again...I don’t want to lose you guys.” Her voice was hushed.

Mugman wanted to argue. He wanted to be mad at her...but she just did what she thought was right. A small smile settled on his face and he patted her shoulder. At least he didn’t need to worry about his brother getting killed. He’d just hop back up… 

Wait. If they couldn’t die… He gasped.

They could take on Boss!

They could  _ win. _

Holly narrowed her eyes on him. Crossing her arms and leaning forward.

“What  _ exactly _ is going through your porcelain skull right now?” She arched a brow. “Because it better  _ not _ be something stupid.” He mocked offense.

“Of course not!” He lied easily. “But...am I gonna start hearing voices or-”

“No.” She shook her head. “They don’t talk.” Her expression softened. “Thanks for not...you know...losing it. I know it’s a lot to take in and it’ll be an adjustment…” She sighed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t figure something out faster. That you-” He waved her off, with a grin.

“You did what you had to, sis. Don’t sweat it. Yeah, it’s weird but we’ll figure it out.” Her face brightened. “I ain’t mad. Just a little confused.”

“I’ll explain more when I learn so.” She stood up, dusting off her skirt. “You should get some more rest. You’ll need it to finish recovering.” Mugamn watched her leave and shut the door behind her. He set a hand over his heart, relieve to feel it beating.

Had he really died? He didn’t know… Mugsy sighed, flopping back against his bed. This was all so crazy. Maybe Cala could help clear things up better when she got back. As he curled back up to sleep, a thought pestered him.

Holly never said how she found Cuphead.

-

Holly slipped out the room, locking it behind her. A smile slithered across the witch’s face. 

Who knew that rejected micco experiment would bring her brother’s back to her. A few hiccups but perfected nevertheless.

Holly started down the spires stairs, heels echoing on every stone step. A black cat glared judgmentally up at her. She smirked, plucking the cat up by its scruff.

“No need to be testy, kitty kitty.” He let out a low growl. Eyes narrowing. “I’m putting my family back together. Better think long and hard where you stand on the matter,  _ Felix _ .” She dropped the shocked animal, moving on.

Cala would be back soon and she needed to get ready to explain what had transpired in her absence.

After all, if not for the gorgon none of this would’ve worked.

She got her brothers.

Cala got her lover.

A win-win for both of them.

Such a loyal friend. Same couldn’t be said for the others. A shame really. They could’ve been so happy together. Holly shrugged the sentiment off. She had who really mattered. Who would stand by her. Who proved their loyalty.

Everything else could  _ rot _ for all she cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever want to check out some of my art or other Inky Mystery works, come drop by my tumblr: https://the-cecilia-egg.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or not. Have a great spooky night!


End file.
